The Legend of Time
by Forever01n02
Summary: I'm not sure about the genre's.... It's a takeoff of the first Zelda game, Staring Heero! Relena Bitchcraft is the bad guy, and this IS a 1/2! also some 3/4 but mainly 1/2, ya know? just read!
1. Gold

The Legend of Time

The Legend of Time   
Part one: Golden flower   
Katya E. M. 

  
  


_When this world was nothing but dead forgotten land,_   
_Unable to support life,_   
_Three fairies descended to this world bringing hope._   
_The fairies had abilities that allowed them to save this world._   
_Each gave a gift to this world,_   
_The source of their power seemed to be a mark on their hands._   
_They looked like two petals from a flower._   
_Each petal held it's own power._   
_One fairy granted this world flora,_   
_Another gave life,_   
_Finally, the last fairy gave this world Wisdom._   
_Now being so weak from using their powers so much,_   
_They prepared to leave this world,_   
_And on the they left this world now grows a flower,_   
_A golden flower that encased,_   
_Power, flora,_   
_Courage, life_   
_Hope, Wisdom._

  


"Huh? I haven't seen a flower like this before, it's so pretty, it looks almost as if it's made of gold.... Relena! Heero! C'mer I wanna show ya something!" The small golden haired girl yelled to two other children playing tag.   
  
"What is it?" A little blond girl asked as she and a slightly taller boy with a moss green hair and cobalt blue eyes walked up to the little girl by the flower. 

"Look isn't this flower pretty!" 

"Renka,(1) It's beautiful!" Relena squealed. 

"It looks like gold..." Heero murmured. 

"Maybe, if we all pick it at the same time, we'll have good luck for the rest of our life's!" Renka suggested. They all nodded and placed their hands on the flower and pulled. Little did they know what they were getting themselves into. 

"Hey! It vanished!" Relena whined as the flower they had all been holding vanished into thin air. Or to be more precise, into them. 

"I don't feel to good all of a sudden..." Heero moaned. 

They all felt as if a dagger had just ripped through their stomachs and there was a high pitched ringing noise in their heads. Soon they found it hard to breath, blood dripped from Renka's mouth as she said, "I think it was a mistake to pick that flower, I think.... I think we're dying guys...." And then their heart stopped. It wasn't long before their dead limp body's hit the ground and vanished much like the flower had.   


*******************   
About 200 Years Later   
*******************   


A giant tree stood tall, growing old, watching over all life. Then the giant tree called out, "Oh, Wufei the fairy... Listen to my words, The words of The Great Deku Tree..." 

A small figure, about 7 inches tall popped out of a bundle of trees. "Yes master, how may I assist you?" The figure said as it's wings carried it high to see the Tree's 'face'. 

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm.... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack out land of Sank. For so long, the hoshizora(2) forest, the source of all life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. But...." The fairy listened intently as the tree continued. "Before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing.... It seems that the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey." 

The fairy nodded in understanding and flew off to a small tree house. Inside was a boy, about 6 or 7, asleep in bed. He tossed and turned, a cold sweat covering his body from the nightmares that plagued his mind. 

"Wake-up!" The fairy yelled into the boys ear. "Hey! I said wake-up you weakling! Wake-up!" The fairy started to fly around the boy shouting at him to wake-up. And after about a minuet the boy's eyes started to flutter open to revealed eyes that were the color of the sea. They matched his moss green hair nicely. 

"Who are you?" The small boy asked the even smaller fairy. 

"My name is Wufei, I'm going to be your fairy and-" Wufei was cut off by the boy who seemed very happy and yet angry at the same time. 

"Why is *now* that I get a fairy, Why couldn't I have one before? Everyone will think it's stupid that it took so long!" //Not that I care what people think....// 

"Will you listen to me?! I was sent by the Great Deku Tree, It is time for you to start your journey. But before we return to the Great Deku Tree, you must first prepare." 

"Prepare for what?" 

"For battle of course. You'll need a shield, and a sword, you can get Deku sticks, Deku Nuts and the fairy slingshot later." 

"How am I supposed to get all that? Huh?" 

"Well, you can use the hoshizora sword that's in the training grounds and you could buy a shield at the market. Their only 40 rupees. How much do you have kid?" 

"I'm not a kid, and 99." 

"Alright then, lets buy you a shield and get you a sword." 

TBC 

1.)Renka means Love song   
2.)hoshizora means Starry Sky. 

_Note: So? How'd ya like it? This will be a 1/2. Wait till you see who I turned into Duo! Hehehe. Do you realize that this means Relena's the bad guy? Well, I hope no one got mad at me for making a Zelda takeoff..... But if you did like it, please review..... please?_   



	2. Spiritual Gems

The Legend Of Time part 2

The Legend Of Time   
Part 2: Spiritual Gems   
Katya E. M.

__

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Any references and characters to The Zelda 64 game does not belong to me. But this story sure as hell does!_   


Heero just stared at the fairy for a minuet before walked to his doorway and walked out to the 'balcony'. He looked around a little before he actually climbed down the latter to buy a shield. 

He had just reached the ground, Wufei close behind, when a little forest girl ran up to him. "Oh! Heero, I'm so glad you came out! And you have a fairy! That's wonderful! I heard that the Great Deku Tree wants to see you! It's so cool that you get to see the Great Deku Tree, Heero I'm so happy for you!" She was an odd looking girl. She wore a loose green dress that went a little above mid-thigh, and a belt laid loosely across her waist. A few pouches hung from the belt. She had brown boots that went to just below her knees. And her skin was quite pale, it was a contrast to her pitch black hair that framed her face. 

"Hello, Saira. I'm busy right now, so I have to go..." Heero immediately started to run off to the small store. Not giving Saira a chance to keep him there any longer. 

Jumping over water, and onto stones, finally reaching his destination, Heero entered the store. It was dully lit, a young girls sat in the corner, a man behind the counter of the store, "Whad'a want kid?" The man behind the tabled said in a rough deep voice. 

"I want a shield." Heero replied in a blunt monotone. 

"What kind, or dontcha know?" The man smirked. 

"Does it really matter? You only sell one kind here." 

"Don't get smart with me kid! That's gonna cost ya' 40 rupees." The man sneered as Heero handed him the rupees. He left calmly with his new found shield, heading toward the training grounds. 

"Hey!" 

Heero looked up at the fairy, Wufei... Isn't that what he said his name was.... Heero thought. 

"We need to hurry! Go find the sword quick so we can get to the Deku Tree soon!" The fairy said as he fluttered in front of Heero face, 

~*~ 

Heero entered the maze like training grounds through a small hole. Once inside he looked across from where he was standing and looked at a sing that read, 'Hoshizora Training Grounds.' 

"Well, now that I'm here, how do I find the sword, Wufei?" 

"I don't know! You figure it out!" 

Heero glared at Wufei as he started to walk around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks as a giant rolling bolder went by, barley missing him. 

"What the hell is that doing here?! We could have been killed!" Wufei shouted. 

Heero decided to follow the bolder to see if it would lead him to the swords hiding spot. After a little while, he spotted an alcove seeing a box. Heero walked over and opened the chest to see what was inside. There was a small sword, almost small enough to be a dagger. there was an engraving upon the chest. 'Hoshizora forest sword, this has brought us victory aster victory and this sword can only bring justice in the hands of a pure sole.' 

"Hmph, Justice my ass! They know nothing of true justice." Wufei started to rant as Heero picked up the sword and turned to leave.   


_Note: I hope you peoples liked this. I think it's funny that I made Wufei a fairy! Well, please review! Please?....___

_Katya_   
__   
__


	3. The Great Deku Tree

The Legend Of Time part 03

The Legend of Time   
Part 3: The Great Deku Tree   
Katya E. M.   


_Disclaimer: I do not own G-wing or Zelda_

  


Heero had been walking through the village to get to the great Deku Tree When a boy named Allan blocked his way. 

"Hey! What do you think You're doing? You can't go see the Great Deku Tree With out proper equipment! Like a sword and shield ya' know?!" 

"I have a sword and Shield" Heero said as he took out the sword and shield. 

"Whaaaaaaat?! Fine! But I don't see how you've become the favorite of Saira and The Great Deku Tree!" He said as he stalked off to a side of the entrance. 

Heero entered the narrow passage. it was dimly lit by the little light that got through the moss covering the top of the passage. Suddenly two strange looking monsters came out of the ground. They hand a slim body that resembled a stick and a head that looked like a giant acorn with teeth. It started opening and closing its mouth and moving around in circles. Heero was sure it would have started chasing him if it had had legs. 

Heero sliced both of the offending plant monsters and was about to move on when it's body turned into a stick. 

"Pick it up stupid!" Wufei shouted as Heero bent down and picked it up. 

He started walking again, but didn't get very far because another one of the plant monsters shot up from the ground. Heero killed it and picked up the stick it's dead body turned into. 

Soon he reached a clearing, and in the middle of it grew a giant tree. It's bark formed a face, but it didn't have to use its 'mouth' to talk. It wasn't that the Tree was Physic, because when it talked, you don't hear it's voice in you head, you hear it the same way you would hear any other voice, the only difference is it doesn't have to move its mouth. 

"Heero, Will thou listen?" The Tree asked. 

"Hai." 

The great Deku tree told Heero of the legend of how this world was made, and about the golden flower. Then he told Heero of something he had never heard before, "And a little while ago, a woman visited here, She was from the sabure(sand) desert. She told me to give her the hoshizora forests gem of spirets. I refused and she became enraged. Heero, you must venture inside me and kill the evil presence with in me!" 

"Hai." 

Then the great Deku Tree opened his mouth, creating a doorway for Heero. He walked inside, surprisingly, it wasn't dark, it was quite light. He looked around. There were some plants on one corner and a latter and some vines in another. In the center of the room there was a hole covered by a spider web. Surrounding it were some more plant monsters, they looked slightly different from the ones earlier for some reason. 

Then Heero looked up, there were at least three more levels above him holding who knows what kinds of monsters. 

"Hey! Don't just stand there! We have to save the Great Deku Tree!" Wufei yelled as he fluttered in front of Heero's face. 

"Hai." Heero said as he started to climb the latter. 

_Note: Okay, yes I know these parts are short, but hey, I don't get that many reviews on it so it's really not completely my fault.... Well, please review.___

_Katya_   
__


	4. Untitled

The_Legend_Of_Time_part_04 The Legend Of Time   
Part 4: untitled   
Katya E. M. 

I do not own Gundam Wing or Zelda   


Heero climbed up the ladder seeing there was no where to go on the bottom level. As he got to the top of the ladder, he looked for any possible enemy's, such as a giant spider, plant monster, Relena.... (sorry, you know I had to do it.... ^-^;;) Not seeing any, he started to walk along the slender path looking for a door or something that could help him in his 'mission'.   
  


Soon he came to a gap. It was about a yard, maybe a little more, till the path started again. He jumped and nearly slipped. The ground's texture had changed. It looked like a bunch of logs put together to make a bridge.   
  


He hadn't started walking far until he came to an alcove with a door in the center. He walked up the door, and to his surprise it opened on it's own. He walked into the room, the door slammed down behind him. Heero looked at his new surroundings. There was a huge gap that took up most of the room, it was filled with water. (1) Right in the center of the gap was a thick spiked poll the went across the water horizontally. A small platform moved from one side of the gap to another, but it was too high up to not be squished into a bloody mess if you tried to ride it to the other side. He would've just swam across but the edge of the other side was too high up to grab once there.   
  


"Hey! Heero! Isn't that a switch over there?" Wufei the fairy (snicker) exclaimed pointing to a button that stood about 8 inches off the ground, under the water.   
  


"So? What's that supposed to do? If I push it, it will just come back up, it's not a switch Wufei, it's a button. Buttons pop back up."   
  


".....So....... Just Push it!"   
  


Heero swam down and shoved the 'switch' down with his hands, and to his surprise, it didn't push back up. When his head reached the surface he noticed the water lever had been lowered. "Hurry! get on the platform before the water level returns to normal!"   
  


//I knew it was a button.//   
  


Heero scampered out of the water and jumped onto the platform, leading his way to the other side. Once there Heero jumped over to 'normal land'. Just as he was about to climb a huge block to get up to a high door, a huge nasty looking skull with spider legs hanging from it's body rushed down from the ceiling to where he was standing. Heero, taking no chances swung his sword strait through the spider skull. (2) The monster made a sickening screeching noise as it's body hit the floor in two pieces.   
  


Heero gave it little thought after that as he climbed the block, another door opening automatically for him. He walked into the next room, knowing that the door would close behind him, Wufei flew ahead of him to check out the room.   
  


It was a fairly large room. A drop right ahead of him that went down about 4 1/2 yards and one on the other side. It was about 11 feet across. Lucky for him, There was a floating platform, standing still, in the center of the room that served as a bridge.   
  


He jumped onto the platform, and to his surprise and horror it started to wobble.   
  


"Heero, quick! Jump to the other side! It's gonna collapse!" Wufei fluttered in his face waving his arms in an attempt to show his dismay.   
  


And he did just that, once there he turned to see the platform he had so recently vacated collapse into rubble at the bottom of the pit. Heero turned once again to see a large chest behind him. When he reached to open it, he found that inside it held a slingshot.   
  


"It looks like fairy's crafted it......."   
  


"Well duh! All the things here are fairy crafted! This where we fairy's used to live!"   
  


Heero then turned to try and find a way out.   
  


"Look Heero, if you found something to use as a rock or something, you could probably get that latter to fall down."   
  


Heero looked around and saw a few wishing plants. It was said that if you cut them, they held a treasure inside.   
  


He walked over and sliced one of them to shreds, using one clean stroke of his blade. A few nuts rolled out in place of the plant. Heero picked them up, there were about 10. He put 9 in one of the pouches on his belt, readying the last in the sling. He aimed toward the latter and let go. It shot strain into the rope holding it up. It fell down onto the ground, He was surprised it had landed evenly, he had expected it to fall.   
  


Heero then jumped down and walked over to the latter, climbing up he walked over to the door. //Damn, I have to get wet again........// He then dove into the water, swimming to the other side and leaving out the door.   


TBC 

I know this was short, but I'm trying, I'll hopefully be updating this more often though..... 

1) I know i skipped a LOT, and I'm sorry, i just didn't feel like writing all those rooms...... And I know the water room is in the lower level, and you're probably thinking, 'what the hell does she think she's doing??!' but it'll all turn out fine, i promise, and duo and the others will be appearing soon too. 

2) I forgot what those damn things are called and I'm too lazy to check the game any of my manga's or my cheat book...... 

Ja, 

Katya ^.~   
  
  



	5. 

The Legend Of Time 5/? 

Katya E. M/ forever01n02 

Email: forever01n02@hotmail.com 

Archive: 

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 13x5   


~~oOo~~ 

  


When Heero and Wufei emerged from the rooms, they were no longer in the room they had entered through. They were in a small round room with three large flowers by one wall.   
  


There was a door in-between tow of the large flowers. Heero started to walk forward when Wufei told him to stop.   
  


"What is it?"   
  


"Those flowers, They're actually little ugly turnip looking things that shoot nuts at you. Deku Shrubs. You have to shield them and throw them back at them paralyzing them in the right order to get through the door."   
  


"And how the hell do you know so much?"   
  


"I just do okay? I'm a fairy! I know everything and anything I want to know!"   
  


"Hn." Taking out his shield Heero walked forward to the one in the middle. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen until the 'flower' popped up and reveled it's ugly head. It was a nasty brown color, but what could you expect from something that lives in the ground like that? It jerked back, then forward as it shot a deku nut straight towards Heero. But, thanks to Wufei Heero knew to shield it, but also aim the nut back at the deku shrub. (gah?! Is that it? I don't remember and I lost my book . . .) Although Heero was actually expecting the nut to shatter or simply bounce slightly when it hit his shield, it actually seemed to bounce off with even more force and strike the shrub, paralyzing it to the spot.   
  


"That's it Heero-sama! Two more left!"   
  
  


"Hn. Shut up, I can count for myself." //What an annoying fairy. . .// Ignoring the fairy Heero continued to repeat the process to the scrub on his right then left. However when the last one was hit he charged forward toward Heero, looking for a real fight in a last desperate attempted to win. But with no mercy the small boy raised his sword and struck the shrub before a single attack could be made.   
  


"Please forgive me master, please! I'll tell you anything!" The shrubs voice was a shrill note filled with terror of what torture Heero might inflict upon it.   
  


"Don't ever call me that again. Find yourself a new master or learn to live on your own. But before you do show me where Gohan is. And then I will spare your life." He made sure the shrub understood he was serious by poking him with his sword at the end of his 'speech'.   
  


"Of course! Of course! Right through this door, this door here! Yes yes!" The door slid up into the wall above it, the shrub bouncing from foot to foot still scared of what would happen next. "Queeeeeeeeeeeniiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!! Yo~u Ha~ve a~ Gue~st!!!" The shrub gave a smile that looked almost like a grimace as it stumbled into the shadows and fled, soon followed by it's brothers.   
  


Heero however walked forward through the door, only glancing back as it slammed back into place behind him. A rustling noise above his head caused Heero to look up, only to see a giant eye staring straight back at him. Wufei seemed to grimace as the creatures eyes spun in it's head as it then proceeded to crawl down to the floor to face Heero.   
  


"Be careful, Heero! She alone isn't all that strong, but she has hundreds of babies! Attack her before she hatches them!" Wufei had decided some time back that he'd just sit on Heero's shoulder and enjoy the ride, but now with the call of battle he flew up to the monster to try and distract him while Heero prepared to attack.   
  


But a small fairy fluttering around this monster's shoulder did nothing to distract it really. The spider-like creature walked towards Heero, snarling all the while. "Die." Heero didn't hesitate at all as he ran forward, sword stretched out in front of him.   
  


The large monster gave a screech as the sword cut right into it's large eye. Heero cut repeatedly into the spiders eye, until it's legs finally gave out. Lunging on top of the thing he stabbed straight through the things head, delivering the final killing blow.   
  


TBC 

Yeah, I'm tired of writing this right now, so, it's done. The chapter I mean. 


End file.
